


Stay Determined

by AmiTheLiteraryNerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk are nonbinary, Ghost Chara, Hurt & Comfort, Maternal Chara, Narrator Chara, Other, asgore is too, because i will go down with this ship, the charisk here is mostly a puppy love thing, toriel is only really mentioned in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiTheLiteraryNerd/pseuds/AmiTheLiteraryNerd
Summary: Frisk has a breakdown, so Chara tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is actually my first fanfic, so I hope ya like it! If you have any criticisms or comments, feel free to drop some below!

Frisk's hair danced along the brief breeze surrounding the monotone grey house in front of them. They stopped in front of the doorway, a sense of familiarity flowing through their veins. After saving their file for safe keeping, they sat in the darker grey grass patch on the left side of the house. Leaning against the wall, they huffed. It had only been a few hours, but their body ached with soreness and fatigue. 

The entirety of the time Frisk spent in this new place was certainly eventful. They had a new narrating ghost ally, found the closest thing to a mother, and made friends. Real friends who cared; something they weren't used to, but welcomed gleefully. Even then, there were the near-death experiences that still made them shudder at the thought of them. Despite the fact that they spared every monster they had come in their path, it didn't make it any easier for them to process getting randomly attacked. Especially not with the new information they were just given by that yellow lizard. 

They were going to have to kill what was described to them as the nicest man they'd ever meet. All for the sake of getting to the Surface. Frisk's eyes gradually watered, and their lips quivered. Just as this was happening, they felt a slightly warm and cozy embrace wrap around their shoulders.

"Despite everything, it's still you," Chara spoke, looking directly into Frisk's squinted eyes. "You've come so far, and you've done wonderful."

The younger child buried their reddened face into their knees, sobbing. Frisk hated themself so badly. They hated how bad they were at dodging, they hated the fact that everyone was after them, they hated those near-death experiences they faced, they hated hurting people they loved. It was too stressful, it was too much. 

"Even through everything you've suffered through, you still managed to be kind. That's astonishing," Chara stroked the young child's hair softly, continuing to comfort them through their cries. Frisk sniffled as they return the attempted hug. They quieted briefly once they heard Chara humming a small lullaby.

"Hush now, little one, don't say a word," They sang gently, continuing to caress Frisk's curly locks. "Every concern you have is heard. And if that doesn't soothe your fears, I'm your best companion, I'll be right here."

Frisk giggled softly, as they weakly crawled to their knees. They stood there for a minute, taking deep breaths, and wiping their eyes. Frisk held Chara's hand, and their voice was almost inaudible. They smiled regardless.

"Thank you, Chara."

"Are you alright?"

Frisk nodded.

"Good. Stay determined."

Frisk squeezed Chara's hand a bit tighter.


End file.
